Signs
by readingwriter01
Summary: Scott saw the signs. He knew that his girlfriend and Delgado were too close. Too friendly. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. Est. Scott/Mo, Charlie/Mo, mentions Ray/Stella and Wen/Olivia


Signs

Pairings: est. Scott/Mo, Charlie/Mo, hints of Rayella and Wenlivia

Disclaimer: I think I'd know if I owned Lemonade Mouth… but since I don't, I assume it doesn't belong to me…

Charlie Delgado was in love with my girlfriend. I had seen it before but I always threw those thoughts aside because he was a nobody and I had the girl.

The first sign was the pathetic moon eyes that Charlie was always shooting at Mo whenever she wasn't looking. It was ridiculous how often I would have to cough and glare for him to stop. Mo, ever beautiful but ever oblivious, didn't see this and she was under the impression that we were good friends. As if. The dude was trying to steal _my girlfriend_. I first notice this when he got hit by a soccer ball at tryouts because he was staring at her. (According to Ray, I all but killed Delgado with my glare when he hinted that he and Mo had a future on Moxie's show.)

The second sign was that every time Mo got extremely passionate in singing or playing, Charlie got equally, if not more passionate on his drums. I first noticed this at the Halloween Bash, but I ignored it because I assumed someone else had written those parts and they were just following the music. When I joined the songwriting sessions, I noticed that Charlie and Mo would sit together (too closely, might I add) and _decide_ when they would go all out. (According to Stella, it was something the fans always wanted more of. Charlie and Mo.)

The third sign, and this one irritated me the most, was that she told him everything. I mean **everything**. He met her parents before I did, the two sometimes sat with their heads together and came up with plans (RayandStella, and OliviaandWen had resulted from these plans), he knew more random facts about her than I did, and he was always the one that she went to when we fought. Which was becoming increasingly often.

"Scott, I have no idea what you're even saying right now!" yelled Mo, frustration evident on her face.

"Oh, come on, you don't have a right to be upset Mo. I'm the one everyone wants to get rid of!" At this point, we'd been fighting for a while and I finally let out what I'd been thinking since I began to understand the inner workings of Lemonade Mouth.

"WHAT?" she interjected, "That's not- It doesn't- I don't even- What?" Mo looked absolutely flabbergasted.

Unknown to the both of them, Charlie Delgado was standing right outside Mo's hotel room. He had come to ask her if she wanted to go get lunch, but just as he was about to knock he heard the conversation they were having and paused.

"I've been a member of this band for four months, and I _know _the only reason I still am is because of you. Charlie's got some pathetic crush on you and he's been actively trying to get rid of me since I joined," Mo looked like she wanted to interrupt but I shook my head. "Let me continue. He does. He looks like a kicked puppy every time we show any affection, and he almost punched me that one time he walked in on us making out in your room."

"But he thought-"

"What, Mo? There's nothing to justify him tackling me. You're my _girlfriend_. It's perfectly normal to kiss yet every time we do I feel like I'm doing something to offend the rest of the band."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes slightly moist, "I thought he was over it- He hasn't commented on it in a long time." Outside the door, Charlie looked away from the door, depression sinking in.

And so the truth comes out.

"You knew?" I ask her. This whole time I thought she was simply oblivious.

"It was before the RI-Zing Star Disaster, Charlie walked me home from Dante's and then he told me," she stopped and took a breath, looking away from me, "He told me he liked me," she turned to look at me, wide eyed, "-but I said we were just friends and we shouldn't change that." As if it makes a difference.

"Why didn't you tell me? I think that would have been some good information to know." I knew my tone was harsh and that I was hurting her by not looking at her, but I was too angry to care anymore.

"It didn't seem like something you would be OK with, especially with Charlie being my best friend. I'm so sorry," she attempted to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"What do you feel for Charlie?" I demanded, glaring at her. She whimpered slightly but then she stiffened her shoulders and glared right back.

"He's my best friend and I love him as a fr-" She wasn't looking at me and her voice was somehow forced.

"-Bullshit!" I yelled. How can she lie to me again? We literally just went over this. "You know what? I'm done with this crap. We're over." I started to head towards the door. Outside, Charlie's insides were doing a conga.

"Scott!" She shouted, "Wait! I'm dating _you_, why are you so afraid of Charlie?"

I paused, why _was_ I afraid of Charlie? Oh, right.

"He's in love with you." I stated. We heard a gasp coming from outside. Mo and I looked at the door and she ran over to open it. We came across a very wide eyed Charlie. I was glaring at him, hoping I could burn a hole through his head.

Charlie, meanwhile, was staring at Mo. And she at him. I wanted to scream. What was I? Steamed cabbage? I coughed and they both awkwardly looked away.

Finally, Mo looked up, "Charlie?"

His head shot up and he was pleading with her through his eyes, not to ask the question.

"Charlie, do you love me?"

"Of course," there was no hesitation and he looked only mildly surprised.

"Are you _in _love with me?" she whispered. I could scarcely hear them now. Why was I still watching this? I wanted to leave but I was rooted to the spot, almost as if I was torturing myself for not noticing how different my girlf- ex-girlfriend acted around Charlie. Happy.

Charlie, on his part, just stared at her, opening and closing his mouth, trying to come up with a good lie but I could see that Mo understood his rapid breathing and anxiety.

She put her hand on his arm, and I knew that by now they had forgotten that I ever existed. That's how it was with them; they would go into their own little world where it was just Mo and Charlie. Charlie and Mo. Or Marlie as some fans called them. Maybe they'd just been much more observant than me.

"I- I do." He whispered. He looked down at the floor and looked ready to flee, so he didn't catch the heart stopping smile on her face.

"Oh Charlie," she smiled, he looked at her, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, Scott-" He seemed to remember that I was still here, because he paused and looked at me.

I decided to end my torture and leave, but before I did, I said, "Listen Mo, I really just want you to be happy. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. " Then I left and didn't turn around,

I guess things went well, because here we are, a year later, at the announcement of their engagement. It's gonna be a long one because Mo still wants to go to med school and Charlie wants to study law. (Who knew?)

Despite popular opinion that I was leaving the band, I stayed with them. I got used to CharlieandMo rather quickly, if only because I had been bracing myself for her dumping me for Charlie almost since she had taken me back. After CharlieandMo became official, the others sighed a breath of relief and embraced me more fully into the actual band.

I didn't wish them any harm. They were my friends. And we were Lemonade Mouth, nothing as silly as relationship drama could tear us apart.


End file.
